The invention relates to an assembly for a belt retractor comprising a vehicle-sensitive sensor and a holding fixture for the sensor. The invention further relates to a belt retractor for a vehicle seat belt comprising such assembly.
Belt retractors having a vehicle-sensitive mechanism for blocking the belt reel comprise an acceleration sensor including an inertia body the deflection of which initiates the blocking operation. The sensors are fixedly arranged on or coupled to the frame of the belt retractor.
It is a drawback of such sensors that they have to adopt a particular orientation inside the vehicle so as to ensure safe and reliable function. Since the mounting position of the belt retractor in the vehicle varies, however, especially dependent on the type of vehicle, it is required in these cases to provide different variants of the belt retractor having correspondingly different spatial orientations of the sensor.